Little Goodspeed
by CynderStudios
Summary: On the Final space Discord server they came up with this amazing au called Lifeswap, so I wanted to contribute to this amazing idea!


**This is for the amazing Lifeswap Au in my Discord server where Gary and Avocato switch roles Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The cold rain drizzled and splashed against the ground of the outside. The warmth from the apartment protecting the blond on the inside. He dropped his empty plastic cup of some ungodly mix drink he put in there.

He tapped his foot against the carpet as he used a cloth to clean at his gun. Taking each part out and wiping it down. There was no point to it, but he found it comforting. He knew it wouldn't be long before he'd get it messy again. But he always liked a nice looking gun, especially around any one he found cute.

He wiped and scrubbed at the grime on his gun, foot tapping along to his playlist of songs.

Footloose.

It was always at the top for Gary. He'd could have the that song on repeat forever and he would still keep on listening for all of eternity. His tongue flicked to the roof of his mouth as he finished up on a particular, harder area. Nodding his head to the tune that started up again. He hummed the lyrics out as the rain clicked against his window.

Until, he heard a forceful pound against his door of his apartment. Weird. He wasn't expecting anyone over tonight. He wasn't planning on doing anything with his gang tonight either. He grabbed his extra pistol and stood up, downing the rest of the mix drink and making his way over to the door.

He peeked threw the peep hole on the door and looked around. He didn't see anything out there so far, but he couldn't be so sure out here.

Gary loaded the weapon as he pulled the door out, holding the gun up in case of anything

...

...

"Nothing. Come on Gary, get it together." He mumbled out as he dragged his hand threw his hair.

It was late, he should be getting to bed soon, but before he could get back inside his apartment he heard the small cries of...a cat?

He turned around and glanced down the halls, he turned his head to the other side, where his eyes locked onto a tiny box.

" There you are." He walked over and picked up the box, it was a lot heavier then he though it was, not a tiny kitten, maybe a adult ca-

His eyes practically grew double in sizes as he stared down at the small, baby Ventrexian, cold, shaking and soaked, inside of a cardboard box.

Something clicked inside Gary which made him quickly take the box inside and get the cat-kitten? Baby? Out of the box as quick as possible. The way they cried out as the cold air presses into there skin, made Gary's stomach wrap up in knots. He was a small little guy he had to admit, which probably didn't help his insides twisting all around.

He watched as they squirmed in his arms, shivering and whimpering. They shouldn't have to deal with this at such a young age. God, it pained him to see them like this. Gary stood up slowly, trying not to scare them from the movement. They squirmed in his arms as he made his way to his closet.

" Don't worry, little guy. I'll fix you up." He spoke softly to the tiny Ventrexian in his arm.

" I've got you..."

* * *

Gary bounced the now, dried off kit, in his arms as he bit into his snack. He maneuvered the baby to his hip as he checked the cup of milk he was making for the little guy.

He began to chuckle as he watched them move around in his arms, trying to explore the new area he was in, since he was now all warm and comfy, wrapped up in a large shirt, from Gary's closet as well as a small towel.

" Alright alright, Little guy I get it, but it's almost done." Gary chuckled as he watch the small kit's eyes dilated at him.

" Okay, I guess you're real hungry now. I mean all that crying you were doing must have wore you out." He turned off the stove as he grabbed the heated handle of the pot. It didn't hurt as much on his metal arm then it would on his real, fleshy arm.

Heh, I guess this thing was useful after all. He though to him self as he put a lid over the cup. He shook it a little as he bounced the baby Ventrexian in his arms all the way over to the couch. The small baby let out tiny meows in protest as Gary held the bottle for him.

" Watch your mouth Mr." He snickered at his joke, watching the tiny kit wrap his paws around the cup. He leaned the bottle forward letting the baby eat finally, the kit was pretty hungry after not eating for a while.

" Man, you must've been starving. Sorry, if I knew you needed a bite to eat I would have done it sooner." He pet the curls of the kit's small 'mane ', that was growling.

" Woah there, slow down Little..little..-Crap. I don't even know your name. Or if you even have a name. And I can't just keep calling you Little..." Then Gary got a idea.

" Little, actually may work. How about...' Little Goodspeed'. Ya like the sound of that?" He smiles down at the kitten, but they were more focused on eating, then Gary right now.

" Heh, you'll get used to it." He pets there fur, smiling.

* * *

It was late now. That's all that Gary knew, he was staring up at the ceiling. Watching the blades of the ceiling fan spin around in a endless circle. His head slowly fell to his side as he looked at the sad excused of a crib he made out of pillows and blankets for Little Goodspeed to sleep on for the night. There small purrs were the only thing he could hear in the room, he let them hold onto his fleshy arm to sleep with, almost as a comfort tool.

They were so small...how could some monster leave this little guy. I mean, he wasn't even a bad egg. The worst thing they've done so far was nib at Gary's hand, but he deserved it for teasing them with small pokes to his rosy, pink nose.

He laid up slowly sighing.

Was he really going to keep them? He wasn't exactly ' Parent material'. He worked in a bar, he's on the run from the government, has gang related problems all over and he can't even sleep sometimes at night.

How can he raise a kid when he's barely hanging on as it is?

Should he? Should he take them to get proper help? Or give him away? He was already becoming attached to the little guy every since he saw him inside that box. Cold, soaked, and alone...His eyes widen as he felt a tug at his arm. He looks over at the small kit, he whimpers clinging at Gary's arm. He lets out a small yawn as he kneads at Gary's arm.

" Hey, Hey...I've got you." He picks up Little Goodspeed. He bounces him, smiling. The baby let out a strained meow, staying close to Gary's chest as he listens to his heart beat.

His gazes softens at them, laying back he lets them sprawl themselves against his chest, Gary let's his hands pet threw the fluffy matted fur against the back of his head.

" I've got you...I've got you.." He uttered to the kitten as they nuzzled there head into Gary's chest. His eyes slowly raised upwards as he meets himself in the mirror. There he was, laying against his bed, holding the tiny baby in his arms. Woah, he really did look like a dad.

He scratched at the fuzzy behind Little Goodspeed's ear. He let out a laugh as they let out a small happy purr.

Who was he kidding. He couldn't get rid of this kid, just look at him. He and Little Goodspeed will be a unstoppable duo, when he grows order. He can see it now, him teaching him to flying a hawk, fire his first gun. Its something he's now looking forward too. He can't wait for the future for them.

As he finally laid down for the night, sleep catching up to him, he smiled down at him once last time. He chuckled quietly to himself as he kissed his new son goodnight.

" Night, Little Goodspeed. See ya in the morning..or when ever you decide to wake me up." He chuckled quietly at his own joke, watching them snuggle close to him as he pulled up the covers.

Yeah, he could get used to this...

* * *

**This is now my life and Im in love with it ;-;! BTW this au is called " Lifeswap" Where Gary and Avocato switch lives, with Gary being the second in command of the Lord commander and having a adopted son named " Little Goodspeed" who is Little Cato. And Avocato is stuck on the Galaxy one slowly going crazy! And he's obsessed with tuna cans...god i love this avocato..I hope you guys enjoy reading it! I sure did enjoy writing it! Have a nice day guys! **


End file.
